Plasma glucose kinetics will be determined before, during and after a 90 minute exercise period under three conditions: control, increase free fatty acids (infusion of triglyceride and heparin) and decreased free fatty acids (nicotinic acid). Muscle glycogen metabolism will be assessed by muscle biopsy.